


A dumb, stupid love letter

by Lady_Athena



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst??, Dorks in Love, Dumb highschools students, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Letters, Minor ships but they aren't really important so I aint tagging them, Mutual Pining, Patty & Richie are good friends, Patty loves Stanley, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley loves Patty, stan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena
Summary: “Alright, which one of you assholes was it?” Stan’s sharp tone surprised the entire group. Each loser snapped their gaze up to Stanley in confusion as he thrusted the postcard onto the lunch table.“What’s that?” Bev asked, leaning forward to inspect it before freezing at the declaration of love written in beautiful handwriting.“A love letter. So who’s idea was it? Come on. I wanna know who to thank for the joke.” He snapped.“Stan, we didn’t write that.” Eddie comments, looking up to him in worry. “Trust me.”Stan’s calculating eyes locked onto Richie who froze when he realized that Stan thought it was him. His jaw dropped as he immediately shook his head in protest.“Look dude, I may be an asshole a good majority of our lives, but even I would think that’s completely fucked.” He explains, holding his hands up in mocked surrender.“So... So it wasn’t anyone here? There’s someone in this school that actually likes me?” He sounded doubtful of that fact.“S-S-Sound like it.” Bill points out with a genuine grin of happiness.
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A dumb, stupid love letter

“Alright, which one of you assholes was it?” Stan’s sharp tone surprised the entire group. Each loser snapped their gaze up to Stanley in confusion as he thrusted the postcard onto the lunch table.

“What’s that?” Bev asked, leaning forward to inspect it before freezing at the declaration of love written in beautiful handwriting.

“A love letter. So who’s idea was it? Come on. I wanna know who to thank for the joke.” He snapped.

“Stan, we didn’t write that.” Eddie comments, looking up to him in worry. “Trust me.”

Stan’s calculating eyes locked onto Richie who froze when he realized that Stan thought it was him. His jaw dropped as he immediately shook his head in protest.

“Look dude, I may be an asshole a good majority of our lives, but even I would think that’s completely fucked.” He explains, holding his hands up in mocked surrender.  
  
“So... So it wasn’t anyone here? There’s someone in this school that actually likes me?” He sounded doubtful of that fact.

“S-S-Sound like it.” Bill points out with a genuine grin of happiness. 

Stan blinked in shock before suddenly his face heated up when he looked to the others. Their faces held matching grins of delight when Stan swallowed thickly. He looked to Ben who was looking over the writing with a gentle expression.

“Well, whoever it is... they are very literate. Which means they probably spend a lot of time at the library.” He points out as Stan finally sunk down into his seat between Bill and Mike. 

“They must know what you’re into with the sentence about the birds,” Mike comments as Stan stared down at the table, still processing everything.

“Shit guys, I think he’s broken.” Richie snickers as he waved a hand too close to Stan’s face.

“Dude! That’s disgusting! Do you know how many germs are on your hand?” Eddie snapped, slapping Richie’s hand away from Stan.

“What... How do I figure it out? I—I need to know who it is.” He finally spoke after what felt like forever.

“Well, the handwriting is way too pretty to be a guy’s,” Mike comments with a shrug.

“It—It smells like gir—girly perfume,” Bill comments as the others nod.

“Ooh! I bet it’s Katy from Math class!” Eddie exclaims with a snap of his fingers.

“What?” Stan’s face twisted in worry. “But she... Oh, fuck... it can’t be her. She told me that birds are dumb.” He points out with a scowl on his face.

“Well, obviously they don’t want to be known.” Eddie offers. “Maybe they are too nervous and don’t want to be known.” He shrugs.

“You saying it was you, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie grins deviously as Eddie choked on his water.

“What!! No! I’m not! That’s gross! Stan’s one of my best friends! Besides, it’s possible she just doesn’t want to be known! And don’t call me that you asshole.” He growled softly.

“Guys! Focus! This is about Stan! Flirt with each other later!” Bev huffs earning a glare from Eddie while Richie grins in delight.

“Maybe Eddie is right. What if this is still a joke? What if someone did this to get a rise out of me?” Stan asked worriedly.

“Hey, don’t think like that. You’re an amazing guy and anyone would be lucky to have you.” Mike assured quickly.

“Besides, she must be really shy if she can’t even talk to you.” Richie snorts earning a jab to the ribs by Eddie.

“Shut up Richie!” He huffs softly.

“This is dumb. I’m not going to keep this letter. It’ll give me more anxiety than I need.” Stan stood up, prepared to throw away the letter when Richie intercepted him.

“Okay! Jesus Christ dude, hold on! I mean this girl poured her heart out to you. If someone was making it a joke it wouldn’t be as detailed. Look, I know you are worried and you fucking twist things because you are you! However, even if you don’t want to know who it is... don’t throw that away. Because sometimes people don’t have the courage to write what they can’t say.” He sighed as they all watched him in silence.

“Why do you care so much?” Stan’s eyes narrowed as Richie groaned loudly.

“Because I fucking know who put it in your locker, but I’m not telling you because she begged me to put it in your locker. So fucking sit the hell back down and smile because someone finds your bird watching adorable!” He snapped as Stan swallows before glancing down to the letter.

“You’re gonna tell me right?” Bev broke the silence as Stan glared at her.

“For once, Bevvie... That’s between me and her. I promised her I wouldn’t, but trust me Stan the man... She’s a cutie and you two are weirdly perfect for each other.” He snorts softly.

“Thanks... I guess.” Stan frowns softly before rubbing at his neck as he pulled out his lunch to eat.

The rest of lunch was rather quiet, Stan glanced every so often at Richie who refused to meet his gaze. He was physically trying to force himself not to speak because he promised her he wouldn’t say anything. He cringed at the feeling of all their eyes watching him, waiting for him to spill out and finally admit defeat. 

Richie was the first one out of the lunchroom the moment the bell rang to head to their next class. It made the young Jewish boy sigh in slight annoyance that Richie was actually keeping his mouth shut. Of course, he would, right? 

Rolling his eyes, Stan got up and went to his next class with his mind racing on who could possibly want to be with him. It seemed almost odd to him that there was someone in the school that actually thought he was worthy enough to be liked. That being said, Stan didn’t want this stupid love letter to consume his life, because there were far too many girls in the school to find out who it is. 

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, making Stanley want nothing more than to slam his head against the desk. Normally, he loved to listen to the teacher, but today his mind just wasn’t with it. He glanced around the room before his eyes stopped on one person in particular. 

_Patricia Blum._

She was a beautiful girl, to say the least. Her light green eyes glittered behind the round glasses that took up over half her features, but her tiny nose held the frames strong. Her long jet black hair was tied back, complimenting her freckled face oh-so beautifully. She always wore sweaters with a long shirt that somehow wouldn’t work for anyone but her. 

_What if it’s her? No way! She’s too perfect to look at you that way!_

Patty moved into Derry over a year ago and she’s been hanging with other people and sometimes the losers. They’ve been paired up for projects multiple times so he knows that she’s really sweet to everyone. He just finds her presence to be calming in ways that only the Losers can bring out of him sometimes. 

I mean she had other friends so she wasn’t always with the losers, but a lot of the times that she did come around… Stan found himself feeling happier. He loved talking with her because she always had something interesting to say, or just loved to listen to him ramble on about whatever was on his mind. 

Patty glanced over to him before offering him a warm smile, causing Stan’s face to heat up when he realized she caught him staring. He swallowed before offering a tight-lipped smile back as he turned to the book their English teacher was explaining. His heart fluttered gently as his eyes cast down to his bag where the letter remained wedged between his social studies and math books. 

“You okay?” A soft voice asked as Stan jerked before looking up to see Patty standing over him with her books in her arms. “The bell rang and you didn’t move. You look really lost in thought.” She was smiling at him. 

“Uh… Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. Thank you.” He murmurs, struggling to get his stuff together as he mentally cursed himself for daydreaming for so long. 

“Stanley, um… I--” Her mouth shut with an audible click as she looked concerned. “I’m sorry… This… If it makes you uncomfortable… I’ll just…” She pointed towards the door before immediately exiting as Stan watched her go. 

“Fuck…” He cursed softly before going out of the room and towards the exit of the school. 

“Stanny! Wait up!” Richie called with Eddie and Bill trailing behind him. “You are speed walking, dude.” He huffs as he finally caught up to Stan as the four boys walked out of the school. 

“This stupid letter has been a pain in my ass. I can’t stop thinking about it. I just…” He gritted his teeth when Eddie offers a sad smile.

“Can’t believe anyone would love you?” He finished as Stan’s shoulders slumped slowly. 

“Yeah, sadly.” He scrubbed at his temples when Richie threw an arm around him.

“Well someone does! They see you and think you are something special! Don’t know why, but hey you’re not my type.” He laughs as Stanley rolled his eyes and pushed away from Richie, walking ahead of them.

“St-St-Stan… If you are rea--rea--really that bothered by the le-le-letter… Just get rid of it.” Bill offers when Stan looked at him, holding his books tightly to his chest.

“That’s the problem… I don’t want to. I… I want someone to like me. I’m fucking sixteen years old and I’ve never dated before. Like… I want someone to want me. I want to have someone to love me. I just… I didn’t think it was possible.” He comments before groaning. “This is seriously dumb! Why am I acting like some love-sick loon!” He demanded.

“Because Stan the man… Everyone wants that. They want that feeling that love gives them. I mean shit… Look at Ben and Bev? Bill and Mike?” He waggles his eyebrows at Bill who sputtered at him in shock. 

“I guess you’re right… What about you? What about Eddie?” He asked, glancing back to the hypochondriac who offers a flushed face.

“Uh… Richie and I have been dating on the down-low for about a year now.” Eddie comments as Bill and Stanley blinked in shock.

“What the fuck! Why didn’t you tell me you asshole?” Stan demanded, looking from Eddie to Richie who held matching expressions of worry.

“Because… Well, we liked keeping it a secret? I don’t know. We just never really thought about it. I guess it never mattered if anyone was okay with us or not. Just as long as Eddie and I loved each other.” Richie nods before glancing at Eddie who shyly looks to the ground.

“You two are already disgustingly cute! Stop it!” Stan huffs, sounding more on the tones of a whine. “Oh… Oh, that makes sense now! Everyone in the Losers club had someone… I always felt left out when everyone paired up… I was the outcast in our own little band of outcasts… I guess that’s why I wanted someone to love the most.” Stan murmured.

“Whoa! We aren’t abandoning you, Stan!” Eddie assured quickly when Stan looked up with a hurt expression.

“How you all went to the movies together the other week, probably as a date for everyone and just forgot to tell me?” He asked as Eddie opened his mouth before shutting it. “Exactly. Look, let’s just drop it. I don’t think I’m gonna go to the clubhouse today. I’ll see you guys later.” He comments, walking off before anyone could follow after him. 

Stan was walking when he heard the sounds of shoes tapping against cement, loudly. He jerked back expecting to see Henry and his goons, but instead, there was a flustered Patty who was panting loudly. She held up a hand as if telling him to stop, causing him to awkwardly stand there until she finally made it up to him.

“Richie--Richie told me you weren’t okay. I thought I’d come to check on you.” She said between bouts of heavy pants. “What happened?” She asked worriedly. 

“Um… Nothing, nothing that you need to worry about.” He assured as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t believe that bullshit for even a moment.” She resorts with a slightly sharp tone. “Shit, I’m sorry. If you don’t feel comfortable telling me then you don’t have to.” She waves her hands around. 

“It’s not… It’s not that. I… Actually, this is going to sound really dumb, but I got a love letter today. I’ve never gotten one before. It’s made me all weird. I just… I guess I never expected someone to want me as a partner. I just thought I’d adopt a bunch of birds and live my life like that.” He shrugs. 

“Oh Stanley, anyone would be lucky to have you. I’m sure everyone is just intimidated by how smart you are. It’s not that you’re cold… It’s just you radiate that sort of energy?” She questioned. 

“That might explain why she wasn’t brave enough to actually hand me the letter… Or even talk to me in the first place.” He sighed when Patty moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Maybe she’s just really awkward and didn’t want to be a complete idiot in front of you.” Patty murmurs softly as Stanley frowns.

“Well, she couldn’t be any more of an idiot than I would be if she actually confessed to me.” He laughs, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Who do you want the letter to be from?” She asked quietly when he froze at her words. 

“I… I don’t know. I never actually thought about that.” He swallowed thickly.

“Um… Stan, I… I have to tell you something.” Patty mumbles, looking down at her beat-up sneakers. 

“What’s that?” He asked, unsure as to why his heart thundered so loudly in his chest. 

“I… I was the one who told Richie to put the letter into your locker… I’m the one who wrote the letter and I’m the one who was too scared to say. If I had known it would have affected you this much I would have never tried. I’m so sorry, Stan. I promise I’ll leave you alone from now on.” She rambled quickly as Stan looked up to her in shock.

“Wait… What? You? The… The letter was from you?” He asked dumbly. 

“Yeah, I… I’m sure you probably wanted someone else.” She comments softly when Stan’s jaw dropped open.

“Holy shit… I’m dreaming. I have to be dreaming. This can’t be real.” He whispered as her features twisted in confusion.

“What--I’m… Stan, this is real. I mean… If you don’t feel the same way just say that… Don’t make fun of me.” She looked hurt when Stan dropped his books without a second thought. He surged forward and cupped her face as her eyes widened before she looked at him in disbelief.

“No! No, I swear I’m not making fun of you! I just… I can’t believe it! Because I wanted the letter to be from you! It just doesn’t seem real. Like this shit doesn’t happen to someone like me. Maybe Bill or Ben… Or hell even Richie…” He explains when she watched him. 

“You… So you like me too?” She asked quietly as he nods immediately. 

“More than I ever thought I could like someone. You make me feel ways I’ve never felt before. It scares me, but… but you’re someone who always listens to me. You like to bird-watch with me when none of the others did. You are so amazing… and I can’t believe this is actually happening. I’d ask you to pinch me, but I really don’t want that.” He laughs breathlessly. 

“Then maybe you should kiss me. Maybe that will make it real?” She offers as his face flushes before his eyes snapped down to her lips. “You don’t have to. That was really forward and--” She’s cut off when Stan smashed their lips together. 

Patty moaned in surprise when she slowly kissed back as her hands grabbed at his forearms. She tilted her head gently and deepened the kiss, feeling like the entire world melted away except for them. She smiles as Stan gently pulls away before their eyes locked. 

“Uh… How… How was that?” He asked when she giggles softly.

“Well… I don’t really have anything to base it off of considering that was my first kiss.” She whispered, causing him to freeze.

“You… Really?” He swallowed thickly before he started to laugh. 

“Yeah, strict parents, but they like you a lot so Mom told me to go for it. She even helped me write the letter… Oh my god… That’s so lame to say! You didn’t hear that!” She whines, burying her face into his neck as Stan laughed harder. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” He grins which made her giggle. It sounded like music to his ears. 

“So… If I were to ask you to maybe be my boyfriend…?” She trailed off when Stan rests their foreheads together.

“I would say yes.” He comments as her eyes glittered with happiness.

“Um… Do you wanna maybe bird-watch on Friday? Because I’m free Friday after school?” She offers.

“We can do something else.” He assures immediately. “You don’t have to bird-watch if you’d rather do anything else.” He explains.

“Stan, I don’t care if we just walked around this stupid town for five hours. As long as I’m with you… I don’t care what we do.” She smiles before pulling him back into a kiss. 

“Get it Stan the Man!” Richie’s voice broke the bubble that had enveloped them as Stan snapped his gaze to the other losers. 

“Dammit, Richie!” Bev snapped, jabbing him in the side while Richie outright cackled. 

“Happy for you guys!” Eddie laughs before looking at Richie who crossed his arms. 

“About fucking time is more like the phrasing I would use.” He shrugs.

“Shove it, Tozier!” Patty laughs. 

“Blow me, Blum!” Richie smirks before looking to Stan. “At least now you know! And look, I didn’t say anything! That’s one for the books ladies and gentlemen!” He laughs when Eddie rolled his arms. 

“If that isn’t true.” Eddie snorts softly. “We were gonna head to the Quarry. You guys coming?” He asked. 

Stan looked to Patty who looked more than excited.

“Hell yeah! Let’s go!” She bent down and retrieved Stan’s books. “You think you can handle me in only my bra and underwear?” She asked as his face flushes before she rushed over and took Bev’s hand. 

“Pat--Patty!” Stan exclaims, causing her to laugh as she and Bev rushed off towards the Quarry with Stan and the others hot on their tail. 

Yeah, he was more than glad for that stupid, dumb love letter. So glad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the IT Fandom, it's probably a little OOC I won't lie! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Stanpat is an OTP! Thank you for reading!


End file.
